The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In computer networking and security, most webpages contain content that is benign (“benign webpages”), however, some webpages contain content that malicious (“malicious webpages”). The malicious content on a malicious webpage is often used or installed by an attacker computer to carry out attacks on a user computer that visits the malicious webpage or sends a request to the malicious webpage. It can be difficult and time-consuming to determine whether a webpage is benign or malicious.
Present techniques to address the foregoing problem domain generally have been found to be ineffective, slow, or incomplete, so that improved solutions are needed.